Kung Fu Panda - The Conspiracy
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Po is the Dragon Warrior and the father of triplets. Kee-Tai, Peach and Chie-Po. While Chie-Po wants to be a noodle seller, Kee-Tai and Peach are in a competition for the position as Dragon Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

A story book opens and shows a schematic picture of Jade Mountain, which turns into a real one. The camera moves up the mountain slope, while it does, the movie title, "Kung Fu Panda - The Conspiracy", is shown. Jade Palace appears on the mountain top and the camera goes inside, passes various warriors and finds 5 years old panda triplets. Shifu stands next to the cot and examines the health of the Pandas. He begins with the youngest Chie-Po, but the little panda wriggles around too much.

Shifu: Chie-Po! *his ear is pulled playfully by Chi-Po. Shifu giggles* Behave yourself, little one!

Po and Sue, who talk with the guests, come to him.

Po: Master Shifu?

Shifu: *just continues to examine* A healthy little boy! A little too playful! Just like you!

Po: *feels flattered* Awwww, thank you, Master!

Shifu: *rolls the eyes* That wasn't a compliment, it was a warning! He will make problems! Like you!

Po: *grins* Yeah, this is my little boy! He he he he he...

Shifu: *rolls eyes* Oh, man! *examines the second oldest Peach* Hmmm... This little peach blossom is like her mother. Jade eyes, is cute and has a beautiful voice!

Sue: *giggles* Awwwww!

Shifu: *examines the oldest Kee-Tai* Hmmmmmm... I don't know how to say it, but...

Po and Sue: *worried* But what?

Shifu: He's a wonder child! *examines his eyes, his ears and his mouth* Healthy, intelligent, quiet and loves a lot to eat! He has that from you!

Po: Awww, thank you, Master!

Shifu: *frustrated* I mean that with the food!

Po: *pouts* Oh, ok!

Shifu: He will not make any trouble! A born future Dragon Warrior!

Po: How do you know that he will be the Dragon Warrior?

Shifu: I am a Master! I can feel it!

Po: *rolls eyes* Funny, that you didn't feel me! You wanted to get rid of me!

Shifu: *growls* You were an exception! You had made me crazy, so I had only felt anger!

Po: *rolls eyes* And what about Tai Lung? Did you feel too, that he is a Dragon Warrior?!

Shifu: *tries to be quiet* Who is Tai Lung?

Po: Serious now?

Shifu: *gives him a warning glance* Don't dare it, Panda!

Po: *scared* Ok, ok! I stop it!

Shifu: I want to train him when he gets older!

Po: *shocked* What? I am the father and I'll train him! Or do you want to make my son to Tai Lung II?

Shifu: *growls* Don't worry, Panda! I don't make the same mistake again! Kee-Tai will be the Dragon Warrior! *strokes Kee-Tai's head* Kee-Tai: *yawns and falls asleep* Zzzzzzzzzzz...


	2. Chapter 2

17 years later...

Kee-Tai meditating in his room in the Student barracks. He does so, until he hears voices nearby.

Voice: He he he he he...

Kee-Tai goes back to meditating but hears the voice again. He leaves his room and sees his brother Chie-Po waiting outside of Peach's room.

Chie-Po: Oh hey! Morning, Ke-Tai.

Ke-Tai: What's going on?

Chie-Po: Sssssssh!

Ke-Tai has a confused look on his face.

Chie-Po: I'm about to pull the best wake up prank on Peach ever! This is going to be epic! Wanna watch, big brother?

Ke-Tai: Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't want to... *gets closer to Peach's room* Ooh, this does look good.

Kee-Tai observes, how Chie-Po setting up his prank, while Peach sleeps. Chie-Po places a bowl of pudding on the floor and uses a pulley system to raise Peach's bed up.

Chie-Po: Peach... *giggles* YOU'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!

Peach: *wakes up* COMING! *leaps off her bed but falls right into a bowl of pudding.

Her brothers laugh as Peach falls for the prank. Peach gets up upset and her bed falls on her, knocking her out.

Chie-Po: Te he he! Gotcha ya! You've been Chie-Po-ed.

Peach: Ha ha… Good one. Got me again! Lucky for you, I'm not petty or revengeful or... *tries to dive after Chie-Po, but misses and falls to the floor.

Chie-Po: *runs away* Come and catch me!

Peach: *runs after him* You'll pay for that.

Kee-Tai: *just looks after them and sighs* Am I really related to them? *goes back to continue meditating in his room*

The scene switches to outside the Training Hall, where Po is talking to Shifu.

Shifu: I don't like it Po, not one bit. Master Yao should be arrived now. Good heavens, you don't suppose something unsavory happened to him.

Po: I'll send out Peach and Chie-Po to look for him at once.

Shifu and Po observe Peach and Chie-Po landing on each other outside the Training Hall. They continue to fight, until Peach sends Chie-Po crashing into some debris.

Peach: Looks like the Chie-Po-ster just got Peach-ed. *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha...

Chie-Po is seen slowly coming up.

Peach: *worried* Are you okay, little brother?

Chie-Po: *turns around and appears to have no legs* My legs!

Peach: *shocked* Ahh! Oh, no! Chie-Po, forgive me. Oh, Chie-Po! *cries*

Chie-Po: *rolls apart and quickly reveals his legs* Gotcha you again, big sister!

Peach: *dives after Chie-Po* Argggg...

Po: *walks up to them* Peach! Chie-Po!

They get up and bow to their father.

Peach: Father. When did you get... Whoa! *looks at the debris she and Chie-Po created* How did that happen?

Po: How many times, I told you, that this little prank war between the two of you must stop.

Peach and Chie-Po: She/He started it! *points to each other*

Po: I don't care who started it. I want it to end before one of you goes too far and does something you regret. Is that clear?

Peach and Chie-Po: *sadly* Yes.

Po: Master Yao must supposed to arrive at the Jade Palace last night. I need...

Shifu: I need.

Po: *sighs* Master Shifu need... but mostly I need you to find him and...

Shifu: ...escort him back here at once. And now go! Hop, hop!

Peach and Chie-Po look at their father.

Po: *sighs and nods* Go!

Peach and Chie-Po exchange looks and head off into the Bamboo Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

After Peach and Chie-Po brought Master Yao into the Jade Palace, Shifu presented him in the training hall, the fighting styles of Po and the Five. Peach and Chie-Po play hockey in the Hall of Heroes.

Peach: *wants to shoot a goal you* She runs, swinging out, she shoots and...

Chie-Po: *blocks the shot* Loses!

The ball flies towards the Urn of Whispering Warriors.

Peach: Oh, no! Please don't!

Kee-Tai: *catches the ball* When you will learn, that the Hall of Heroes isn't a playground?

Chie-Po: *runs to him and hugs him* Thank you, Kee-Tai! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Peach: *rolls eyes* And now he will tell that Shifu! He is, after all his little darling!

Kee-Tai: *smiles* I'm not going to tell Shifu. But you shall clear away the mess before he comes.

Suddenly, the doors of the palace open and Shifu enters. Shifu looked shocked, when he sees the destroyed Hall of Heroes. He looks at the triplets. First at Chie-Po, then at Peach and finally at Kee-Tai.

Shifu: *goes to Kee-Tai and looks at him serious* Kee-Tai? Who was it?

Kee-Tai is scared and shows just a peach blossom and a poster of his father.

Peach and Chie-Po are shocked by his behavior.

Shifu: *strokes Kee-Tai's head* Thank you, Kee-Tai! I know that you always tell the truth and never lie to your master. And that you never make trouble. *looks at Peach and Chie-Po* Kee-Tai? Would you please leave us alone? I want to talk with your siblings.

Kee-Tai: *bows and leaves the hall* Yes, Master!

Shifu: *sighs* Why do you always have to make trouble? Why can't you be like Kee-Tai? So quiet and responsibly!

Peach: *rolls eyes* And boring!

Shifu: *growls when he hears that* You two have house arrest! As punishment, you will clean up the training hall.

Peach and Chie-Po: *sad* Yes!

Shifu: *turns around and leaves the hall* Children! I'm too old for this!


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hall of Heroes...

Peach and Chie -Po clean up the hall. Peach cleans the moon pool and looking at the shelves with the many scrolls.

Peach: Chie-Po? Have you ever read the scrolls? *takes a scroll*

Chie-Po: *sweeps the floor* No, because Shifu has forbidden it!

Peach: *smiles* Well, Shifu is not here!

Chie-Po: *shy* I think that's a good idea , Peach!

Peach: *smiles* Oh, come on, Chie-Po! Don't be like Kee -Tai! *reads the scroll* How do you make tea? Pffff... Boring! *takes the next scroll and gasps* Chie-Po! Listen to this! The Dragon Scroll can fulfill a wish per person. You look in the scroll, concentrates and says the desire. *closes the scroll* Chie-Po? You know, what that means?

Chie-Po: I could wish, that I become a noodle seller?

Peach: *rolls eyes* Yes, or we wish that we will Shifu's favorite pupils! And one of us will be the Dragon Warrior!

Chie-Po: Not with me! I want to be a noodle seller! like grandfather Ping.

Peach: * sighs * Well! As you wish! I'll be the Dragon Warrior! *runs into her father's room*

In Po's room...

Peach: *knocks on the door* Dad? Are you here?

But the room is empty and she goes inside.

Peach: *looks for the Dragon Scroll* Ok, Dad! Where can you have hidden the scroll? *opens a cookie box and finds it* Found! Ok, now I'll try it! *opens the scroll looks inside and concentrates* I wish that I...

?: Peach!

Peach: *turns around and notices her father* Dad! *hides the scroll behind her back* What are you doing here?

Po: Shifu told me, that you and Chie-Po have destroyed the Hall of Heroes. That's why I'm here to talk to you!

Peach: *growls angrily* He will just not stop, right?

Po: Well, what should he do if you make trouble?

Peach: Since I was five, he controls every second of my life!

Po: Please! Do you think he does it for himself? He waits, that you will be finally responsibly! Why can't you be like Kee-Tai?

Peach: *growls again*I don't want to be like Kee-Tai! I want to be myself.

Po: Then you'll never be a Dragon Warrior! If you only live by your rules! Shifu has told you that you will as a punishment clean up the training hall. In addition, you'll clean up the stairs of the palace and the Jade Mountain.

Peach: What? You can't make me.

Po: Watch me. Tomorrow your training will be harder! There is no mercy and no pity! And I'll control you every day.

Peach: *shocked* What?

Po: No pranks! No hockey in the Hall of Heroes! And no fooling around in the training hall!

Peach: But...

Po: And next week you will help your grandfather in the restaurant. *turns around and leaves the room* Now go and clean the training hall!

Peach: *yelled with tears after him* I hate you! I wish you'd never become the Dragon Warrior!

The Dragon Scroll glow brightly up and it forms a time wave.


	5. Chapter 5

In Po's room...

The time wave calmed down. Peach looks shocked at the scroll and noticed that it disappears.

Peach: No, please don't! *runs in the floor of the barrack* Kee-Tai! Kee-Tai!

Kee-Tai: *comes out relaxed of his room* What's the matter, Peach?

Peach: *gets nervous* I have made a little mistake!

Kee-Tai: *rolls eyes* Is nothing new for me! What did you do?

Peach: *tells quickly* I have read in the Hall of Heroes, that the dragon scroll can fulfill a wish! I have taken the Dragons Scroll, wanted to wish. But then Dad and I had a fight! And I wished that he would never have become the Dragon Warrior!

Kee-Tai: *looks shocked* You have what?

Peach: That was not on purpose!

Kee-Tai: I just hope that the wish is not fulfilled!

Peach: Well, the dragon scroll is gone!

Kee-Tai: What? *runs into his father's room and look for the scroll* The scroll must be somewhere! Are you sure it was here?

Peach: Yes, it was here! The scroll has vanished into thin air!

Chie-Po: *enters the room* Hey, guys! Thank you, Peach, that you left me to clean up the Hall of Heroes alone!

Kee-Tai: *yells at Peach* My dear little sister! Do you want to tell our little brother, what you did?

Peach: *nervous* Well, Chie-Po...

Kee-Tai: *interrupts her* She got in a huge fight with Dad and used the Dragon Scroll to wish that he would never have become the Dragon Warrior! And now we are in the past, and Dad is still a noodle seller! It's exactly like it was 25 years ago. Shifu and the Five don't know Dad, and they don't know us.

Chie-Po: *confused* So we have no parents and master anymore? I mean, is this a good thing or a bad thing?

Peach: *thinks* The kid's got a point.

Kee-Tai: *rolls the eyes and yells* This is a very, very bad thing! *continues to look for the scroll and gives up* I can only think of one place, where the scroll can be.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Hall of Heroes...

Kee-Tai, Peach and Chie-Po goes in Hall of Heroes and see that the Dragon Scroll rests at the back of the hall, just above the Moon Pool, in the mouth of a golden dragon statue.

Peach: *flatters Kee-Tai* You are a genius! How did you know that?

Kee-Tai: *rolls the eyes and looks at her in sarcasm* While someone has twiddles thumbs, I've watched the lesson! Master Shifu told me, that the Dragon Scroll is a legendary scroll written by Master Oogway that contains the secret to "limitless power". Oogway declared that only the Dragon Warrior would be worthy enough to read the Dragon Scroll. And that will be our Dad!

Peach: *falls asleep* Zzzzzz...

Kee-Tai: *yells at her* Peach!

Peach: *jumps up* Okay, I'm up! I'm up! What's your plan?

Kee-Tai: *facepalm* I get it. You thought that you would just wake up and problem solved. Right?

Peach: Of course! That always works!

Kee-Tai: *growls at her* I regret to be related with you!

Chie-Po: *tries to calm them down* All right, guys. Come on! Kee-Tai?

Kee-Tai: *sighs* Of course I thought of something. I am very well trained and will try to get the scroll down! *goes to the Moon Pool, looks up to the scroll and jumps, like Tai Lung, up*

Suddenly a shadow figure jumping against him and pushes him back on the floor.

Kee-Tai: *falls on the ground hard* Arrrgh...

The shadow figure comes to light and Oogway appears.

Kee-Tai: *looks shocked and confused* Master Oogway?

Oogway: *comes closer and looks darkly at the three Pandas* Nobody touches the Dragon Scroll!

The three look at him fearfully and Chie-Po hides behind Peach.

Oogway: *changes his expression to a happy look* Ha ha ha ha ha... I totally got you.

The tree: *confused* Heeee...?

Oogway: Your eyes were like, "What's he gonna do?" All right. So, what do I got here? A couple of young Kung Fu warriors trying to pull a prank?

Kee-Tai: *rolls the eyes* Something like that!

Oogway: Excellent. You know what? When I was in your age, I've pulled pranks, too. Never got caught.

Kee-Tai: Can I ask you a question?

?: No!

All turns around and see Shifu, who goes angry along the hall.

Kee-Tai: *bows to his master* Master Shifu!

Shifu: *stands next to Oogway* None has the right to ask Master Oogway questions!

Oogway: *smiles at Shifu* But Shifu! I have no objections! He can ask me, what ever he wants. *looks at Kee-Tai* Go on, young warrior! Just ask me!

Kee-Tai: Suppose a young, stupid, selfish, inexperienced...

Peach: *growls and yells at him* He gets it!

Kee-Tai: ...Kung Fu pupil accidentally wished with the help of the Dragon Scroll, that her father will never chosen to the Dragon Warrior. What do you do to fix that?

Oogway and Shifu look confused.

Oogway: I have no idea. But the young pupil must do something pretty fast, you know, to prevent any serious, permanent damage.

Kee-Tai: Serious? Permanent?

Oogway: Everything will change! The Dragon Warrior, never meets his wife. And no wife, no kids! The children would disappear forever!

The tree: *shocked* What?

Oogway: This is simple logic.

Shifu: Seriously now! It's so simple! Who is just your teacher?

Kee-Tai: *smiles nervously* It's you, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *looks confused* What?


	7. Chapter 7

In the Hall of Heroes ...

Shifu: *looks confused at Kee-Tai* What do you mean, "I am your teacher"?

Kee-Tai: *tries to explain* We come from the future! And our father is the Dragon Warrior! *pushes Peach forward* My little sister has used the dragon scroll and wished that he would never have become the Dragon Warrior. And now we are here and need to scroll to undo everything.

Shifu: *laughs* If this is a joke, than it is really funny!

Kee-Tai: It's not a joke, Master. *bows* I'm telling the truth!

Peach: *sighs* He's telling the truth, Master Shifu! He always tells the truth! He can not lie! That's why he's your favorite pupil! Chie-Po and I are the ones, who annoy you!

Shifu: *looks unbelieving* I had a favorite pupil! Until he had betrayed me! He...

Peach: *interrupts him* Oh, please! Not the Tai Lung story! We know, how it will end! Tai Lung breaks out of the prison, my father defeats him and brings you the inner peace back.

Kee-Tai: *interrupts her* Peach! Shut up!

Peach: *pouts* OK, OK!

Kee-Tai, Master Oogway! How soon we will disappear exactly?

Oogway: *thinks* I don't know. Like 24 hours?

Kee-Tai: *in Panic* 48 hours? *whispers* 48 hours!

Oogway: But you'll know, before it will happen, because you'll start forget everything about your past.

Kee-Tai: *thinks whispers* That's right! I can't remember, when I was 7.

Peach: *thinks whispers* I don't remember any of my birthdays.

Kee-Tai: *thinks whispers* Did I have a 10th birthday?

Oogway: How I can see, it starts now!

Kee-Tai: Master Oogway! We need the dragon scroll!

Oogway: That's not so easy!

Shifu: Just the Dragon Warrior gets the scroll.

Kee-Tai: We have no time to appoint our father to the Dragon Warrior! I am the future Dragon Warrior!

Peach: *rolls her eyes* No, I'm the future dragon warrior!

Kee-Tai: *laughs* Oh, come on, sis! Do you really think, that Master Shifu will choose you to Dragon Warrior?

Peach: *growls* Who knows? Maybe I am better trained than you!

Kee-Tai: Oh, come on! You have been trained by dad and I by Master Shifu. I'm better than you!

Peach: *rolls her eyes and says in sarcasm* But of course! You're better at everything. Kee-Tai is so perfect. Why can't you be like Kee-Tai?

Kee-Tai: Who says that?

Peach: Besides you? Everyone. Dad, Mom, the Five, Master Shifu...

Kee-Tai: *looks sad at the ground* Well, Master Shifu wouldn't say that, if I wasn't so perfect.

Peach: *put her hand on his shoulder* You know that's not true. You're his favorite pupil! And he is proud of you!

Oogway looks at Shifu. Shifu looked embarrassed away.

Kee-Tai: *smiles* My whole life I wanted to be like you and Chie-Po!

Peach: *shocked* What?

Kee-Tai: I wanted to know how it would be to have fun. I wanted, that Master Shifu once yells or punished me. I want to know how it feels. This is my wish!

Chie-Po: *confused* Is Master Shifu your teacher?

Peach und Kee-Tai look at him.

Kee-Tai: Yes, Chie-Po! Don't you remember?

Chie-Po: Should I?

Kee-Tai: *in panic* Oh, no! *looks at Oogway* Master Oogway! I need the scroll, now!

Oogway: Well,...

Chie-Po: Who am I? *disappears into thin air*

Peach and Kee-Tai: *scream* Chie-Po!

Peach: *cries* No! What have I done? My poor little brother!

have I done? My poor little brother!


	8. Chapter 8

In the Hall of Heroes...

Chie-Po: Who am I? *disappears into thin air*

Peach and Kee-Tai: *scream* Chie-Po!

Peach: *cries* No! What have I done? My poor little brother!

Kee-Tai: *hugs her and comforts her* Ssssssh, calm down, Peach! We will bring him back.

Oogway: *thinks* There is only one way, how you can save him. One of you has to be the Dragon Warrior. That means, you have to duel you both.

Kee-Tai: *shocked* What? I can't duel against my sister!

Oogway: Then I can't help you! The dragon scroll gets only the Dragon Warrior!

Peach: *sighs* Kee-Tai! We have no choice! We must do it!

Kee-Tai: Are you sure, little sister?

Peach: *nods* Yes!

Kee-Tai: *smiles and looks at Oogway* We are ready!

Oogway: Good! Shifu, take my stick and transporting yourself with them to the Pool of Sacred Tears. *brings the dragon scroll down* Take the scroll with you and give it to the Dragon Warrior!

Shifu: *take the stick and the scroll and bows* Yes, Master Oogway!

Oogway: Hurry up, you two! It's only a matter of minutes before time catches up with you, too.

Peach and Kee-Tai: *goes to Shifu* We are ready!

Shifu: Everybody grab the stick and stay focused!

Peach und Kee-Tai grab the stick and concentrate!

Shifu: *says a spell*

A Dragon Warrior there can be but one,

All power to a daughter or son.

To an ancient battle transport us three,

Where one will emerge in victory.

A golden light lights up and transported the three to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

As they arrived there, they stand in front of the pool, that resemble an yin yang symbol.

Shifu: *leaps atop one of the rocks and looks down at the two* Are you ready?

Kee-Tai: *shouts* What do you mean, "Ready?" Wait. We don't even know the rules.

Shifu: It's simple! Who lies more, than 5 seconds on the ground, has lost! The other is the Dragon Warrior! Do you understand?

Peach and Kee-Tai nod.

Shifu: And if you don't try, it won't work. But then...

Kee-Tai: * interrupts him* We'll try our hardest. *looks sad at Peach* I'm sorry, little sister.

Peach: *smiles* It's ok, big brother!

Shifu: The rules are only Kung Fu moves you're allowed to use are those involving the Twelve Impossible Moves.

Kee-Tai: What? Nobody said anything about that! Are... *looks at Peach* Did you know that? I've been studying moves for the past 17 years of my life. Do you know how many moves I memorized?

Shifu: The best warriors can do the most with the least.

Peach: *happy* Good, because that's pretty much all I've got.

Shifu: Okay. Get ready!

Peach: *smiles at Kee-Tai* Good luck.

Kee-Tai: *smiles back* Good luck.

Shifu: Ready! Set! FIGHT!


	9. Chapter 9

At Pool of Sacred Tears…

Shifu: Ready! Set! FIGHT!

Kee-Tai and Peach begin to fight each other. Kee-Tai is easily winning. Peach lunges at Kee-Tai and misses.

Kee-Tai: *grins* Can't touch this.

Peach leaps at him and he dodges the attack.

Peach: *attacks again* Arrrgh..

Kee-Tai: Nope! Still can't. *kicks her*

Peach lands on the ground but stand up and tries to attack. But Kee-Tai grabs her arm, throws her and himself into the air and when they land he sits on her. Peach struggles to get up from underneath Kee-Tai and fails.

Kee-Tai: *grins* This is the reason why I eat so much.

Shifu: That's against the rules, young warrior! Stand up!

Kee-Tai: *growls* Great! *gets up* Ok, let's do it differently! *starts spinning at very high speeds, he then stops and fires a green ball of energy at her*

Shifu: *shocked* Thundering Wind Hammer!

The green ball flys to Peach but she redirects the energy and is unaffected.

Kee-Tai: Whoa, how did you do that?

Peach: *grins* Dad teach me that! What you can't absorb, you deflect. *attacks him with the "Spears of fire" move*

Kee-Tai: *deflects the move just as she did* I did it! *fires the Mongolian Fireball at her*

Peach: *deflects it again* Loser!

Kee-Tai: *growls* Can you stop that?

Peach: *laughs* Sorry, I can't! *fires the Flying ring of energy*

Kee-Tai: *jumps up and dodges the attack but the energy flys back to him and hit him hard. Lies on the ground, struggles to get up but fails. He looks up at her* What? How?

Peach: Well, well, well, look who's just beat the unbeatable Kee-Tai! Oh that's right! I did! Say it, Master Shifu! I won!

Shifu: Congratulations, young mistress! You are the Dragon Warrior! *gives her the dragon scroll*

Peach: *screams with joy* Yeaaaaaah... I'm the Dragon Warrior!

Kee-Tai: *stands up and leans over her* Congratulations, little sister!

Peach: *looks at him with compassion* Kee-Tai! I'm sorry!

Kee-Tai: *smiles* No, it's fine.

Shifu: Okay. Quick! Open the Dragon Scroll and wish, before you disappears.

Peach: Right. Okay. But I... I don't know what to do. Kee-Tai, help me. What wish do I use?

Kee-Tai: Why would I help you?

Peach: Because you're my big brother. Look, I'm sorry you didn't...

Kee-Tai: I'm your brother?

Peach: No. No. No, Kee-Tai. Please, please, you can't leave me here. Please remember. I'm Peach. I'm your little sister. I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me anyway. You're everything that I've ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here.

Kee-Tai: I'd never leave you. I don't know who you are, but I believe you.

Peach: Okay. What wish do I use?

Kee-Tai: *confused* What's going on? I don't know the situation. *disappears into thin air*

Peach: *screams* No! Kee-Tai!


	10. Chapter 10

At Pool of Sacred Tears…

Kee-Tai: *confused* What's going on? I don't know the situation. *disappears into thin air*

Peach: *screams* No! Kee-Tai! *looks at Shifu* You have to help me! Kee-Tai should have won this, not me!

Shifu: Just be calm. You can do this. You only have one wish. But if you do it right, you can get your brothers back and still be the Dragon Warrior.

Peach: *opens the Dragon Scroll and concentrates* I want everything to be exactly the way it was.

The Dragon Scroll glow brightly up and it forms a time wave.

?: Peach!

Peach: *gasp in shock* Dad?

Po: Shifu told me, that you and Chie-Po have destroyed the Hall of Heroes. That's why I'm here to talk to you!

Peach: *runs to him and hugs him* Daddy! I am so, so sorry. I could never hate you. I love you. You know that, right? And I'm not just saying that. I mean that.

Po: *is confused but hugs her back* Well, yeah, of course I know that, honey. But you're still punished.

Peach: *smiles and snuggles up to him* Yes, I know. I can't wait to be punished. Punish me, forbid me to play hockey in the Hall of Heroes, I don't care.

Po: *more confused* Okay. As long as you've learned your lesson.

?: PEACH!

Peach: Kee-Tai! Chie-Po! *runs out*

Po: *shocked* You miss your brothers?

Peach: *runs as fast as she can to her brothers* Kee-Tai! Chie-Po! *hugs them*

Kee-Tai and Chie-Po hugs back.

Kee-Tai: *lets go of her* Hey. What did you do? You have given up the Dragon Warrior title! You won. Why would you do that?

Peach: Because I wanted to make sure that nothing was different, that nothing changed.

Kee-Tai: *grins* Next time this comes around, I am not taking it easy.

Peach: *smiles* Whatever. Like you were taking it easy.

Kee-Tai: No. No. No. With all the redirects...

Chie-Po: Hey! Guys. Hey, I'm right here.

Peach: *strokes his head* Awwww, yes, you are, and I love you for that, little brother!

The three hug each other.

Sue: *comes and is confused* What? Hey. What is going on? Hugging. I'm not quite sure I know why.

Kee-Tai, Peach and Chie-Po: *run to her and hugs her* Mom! We miss you so much! *snuggle up to her*

Sue: *smiles and hugs back* I've only been gone for 1 hour.

Kee-Tai: *snuggles up to her* It seems like a lot longer to us.

Po: *comes out and is much more confused* Even more hugs?

Kee-Tai and Chie-Po: *run to him* Dad! *hug him*

Po hugs back and looks confused to Sue with an expression of "What is going on here?". Sue raises just her shoulders!

Kee-Tai: *lets go of him* Dad? Where is Master Shifu?

Po: *thinks* He must be in the Hall of Heroes! Why?

Kee-Tai: *grins* I have to do something!

Po: Sooo, and what is it?

Kee-Tai: You will see, Dad! Just come with me!

Po: Ok!


End file.
